The Gates of Slumber
The Gates of Slumber are a doom metal band from Indianapolis, Indiana, USA. They were active from 1998 - 2013 with five studio albums. Their sound is in the vein of classic traditional doom metal with lyrical themes of mythology and fantasy. The band's name was taken from the song "Gates of Slumber" by Cianide.Metal Archives Gates of Slumber, accessed 14th January 2016 History Formation and Studio Releases The Gates of Slumber was formed by Karl Simon in 1998, but didn't have an official lineup until 2000, when bassist Dr. Phibes and drummer Jamie Walters (Boulder, Sloth, Midnight) joined the band. This lineup would compose the Blood Encrusted Deth Axe demo in 2000.Metal Archives Blood Encrusted Deth Axe, accessed 14th January 2016 Personality and commitment clashes led to Phibes and Walters departing the band, leaving Simon to bring in Brad Elliott and Chris "The Fist" Gordon as replacements. This lineup would record a demo in 2002 entitled Sabbath Witch but was also short-lived with Chuck Brown replacing Gordon later that year.Metal Archives Sabbath Witch, accessed 14th January 2016 In 2003, Jason McCash would replace Brad Elliott as bassist and remain with the band until the band's demise. The lineup of Simon, McCash and Brown would record and release their debut releases. These releases would be their first album ...The Awakening in 2004 and Like a Plague Upon The Land, also in 2004. This lineup lasted until 2005, when conflicts between Brown and the rest of the band led to his departure. After being briefly replaced by a returning Chris Gordon (And recording drums for the band's second album Suffer No Guilt), the position of drummer fell to "Iron" Bob Fouts. This lineup lasted for five years between 2005 and 2010; the longest-lasting lineup in the history of the band. This lineup would release two acclaimed albums in 2008's Conqueror and 2009's Hymns of Blood and Thunder with several tours to follow. In 2010, Fouts left amicably and was replaced by J "Cool" Clyde Paradis.Invisible Oranges Interview: The Gates of Slumber, accessed 14th January 2016 A tour of Europe was planned, including a performance at the Roadburn Festival, but was ultimately cancelled by the eruption of Iceland's Eyjafjallajokull volcano (Though the band would make it to Roadburn in 2011.).Blabbermouth THE GATES OF SLUMBER Cancels European Dates, accessed 14th January 2016 In 2011, The lineup of Simon, McCash and Paradis would release what turned out to be the band's final studio full-length The Wretch. Bob Fouts would return to the band in 2012 and remain. The band's final EP, Stormcrow, would be released in 2013.The Wizard of Noz The Gates of Slumber Interview 01-15-2013, accessed 14th January 2016 Dissolution In 2013, two tours planned for The Gates of Slumber were inexplicably canceled. A European tour planned for the summer of 2013 was cancelled with this official statement: A tour in November with Church of Misery (Whose tour coincedentally got delayed due to VISA issues) was also planned, but around September 2013 Jason McCash quit the band. Karl Simon chose to disband the group in response, with the following statement: The band's final show was a headlining spot at Days of The Doomed Festival in Cudahy, Wisconsin on June 22, 2013.The Obelisk Front to Back: Days of the Doomed III, Day Two, accessed 14th January 2016 Aftermath Karl Simon would go on to form the band Wretch and play shows sporadically around Indiana. Some of the material written for Wretch dates back to Simon's time in The Gates of Slumber.Doom-Metal.com Interview with Wretch, accessed 14th January 2016 Jason McCash had material written for The Gates of Slumber with the intents of releasing under a different name. Tragically, McCash would pass away at the age of 37 on April 5th, 2014. Karl Simon made the following statement afterwards: Reunion On 30 April 2019 it would be announced that The Gates of Slumber would reunite for a performance at the 2020 edition of Hell Over Hammaburg in Hamburg, Germany. Early drummer Chuck Brown would re-join the band for this performance while Steve Janiak (Apostle of Solitude, Devil To Pay) would fill in the bass role. It is currently unknown if this is a one-time performance or if the band is fully re-formed.The Obelisk Surviving drummer Bob Fouts would state that he was not contacted in any way for the reunion but would wish Karl success in regards to the future shows.Facebook In an interview for The Obelisk, Simon explained that the reunion stemmed from an offer by Hell Over Hammaburg despite in a rough personal time for Simon. Simon had been jamming with former drummer Chuck Brown and it led to Janiak filling the bass role, being described as a more chill experience. The band elaborates that their set is largely going to comprise of material from ...The Awakening and set to span 80 minutes, with possibly more reunion shows in the future.The Obelisk Members Final Lineup *'Karl Simon' - Guitar, Vocals (1998-2013, 2020) *'Chuck Brown' - Drums (2003-2004, 2020) *'Steve Janiak' - Bass (2020) Past Members *'Jamie Walters' - Bass (2000-2002) *'Dr. Phibes' - Drums (2000-2002) *'Brad Elliot' - Bass (2002-2003) *'Chris Gordon' - Drums (2002-2003) *'Jason McCash' - Bass, Vocals (2003-2013) (Died 2014) *'Bob Fouts' - Drums (2005-2010, 2012-2013) *'J. Clyde Paradis' - Drums (2010-2012) (Died 2016) Discography Albums *...The Awakening (2004) *Suffer No Guilt (2006) *Conqueror (2008) *Hymns of Blood and Thunder (2009) *The Wretch (2011) Extended Plays *Like a Plague Upon the Land (2004) *God Wills It (2005) *The Ice Worm's Lair (2008) *The Hyena Sessions (2010) *Stormcrow (2013) Splits *From the Ultima Thule (2007) with Spiritus Mortis *The Gates of Slumber / The Dream Is Dead (2007) with The Dream is Dead *The Gates of Slumber / Crowning Glory (2007) with Crowning Glory Singles *The Jury (2011 Version) (Single) (2011) Demos *Blood Encrusted Deth Axe (2000) *Sabbath Witch (2002) *The Cloaked Figure (2004) Compilations *God Wills It From the Ultima Thule (2006) *Villain, Villain (2007) *Chronicles of True Doom (2009) External Links Social Media/Websites *Official Facebook *Official Webpage For TGoS and Wretch Interviews *2009 Interview for The Obelisk *2013 Interview for Crowns N' Bones *2011 Interview for Burning Ambulance *2006 Interview for Metal Chaos References Category:Doom Metal Category:Indiana Category:Indianapolis Category:Band Category:Traditional Doom Category:Heavy Metal Category:Rise Above Records Category:The Gates of Slumber Category:Karl Simon Category:Jason McCash Category:Bob Fouts